Being in Labor Really Sucks Really
by divalicious2
Summary: Charlotte King while she's in labor. On the show you got what Charlotte King was thinking about, or at least some of what she was thinking about. What she's thinking about now will surprise you.
1. Chapter 1

This is based on my other story, as well as what I've learned in order to write it, specifically the gynecological aspects of the sexology field. And it's big time based on the deleted season 6 scene of Private Practice. Here ya go! I just cracked up. Then I started thinking more about it and this came to mind:

"I'm a little busy dealing with pain here, Coop." Her entire body was contorted by it, yet Cooper just sat there, oblivious, reading a magazine article about sexual positions.

She was glaring at him the entire time he was reading it, especially when he made a point to point out what he was reading.

_"Really? You wanna read that now?" She'd asked him, refering more to herself as she tried and failed to get into a position that didn't make her back feel as if it were about to be ripped from her body like boning a fish._

_She gasped aloud in a mixture of pain and exhaustion as she continued, "Because lemme tell ya, sex is the last thing I'm thinking about." Once she had his attention and was looking at her she nodded to her stomach that was still a good three feet high and added, "You're the one who did this to me, seems like you should be trying to help instead of sitting there reading."_

_"You don't want me to do anything," he protested, his face simpy, as if she should feel truly sorry him._

_"You make me wanna punch you, you know that?" She glared at him._

_"You've gone and done enough, trust me," she hissed. "Bastard," she growled under her breath._

_Cooper, deciding it was still best and safer for him to stay in the seat he was in, far from Charlotte's reach, went back to reading Cosmo's Guide to Good Sex. The irony that he was reading this while his own wife was a sexologist seemed to escape him completely. Or he thought that this flimsy paper guide could encompass more knowledge about sex than his wife possessed with her years of training, specifically in sex._

_"Jackass," she muttered, glaring at him and thinking these things, but Cooper was too engrossed to notice._

It was when he asked, "Hey how come we've never tried position number six?" Like he was ordering from a damn menu that she snapped. Or, she was about to, until another contraction hit. That made her reply become,

"I'm a little busy dealing with pain here, Coop," in the hope that he'd man up.

_Nope_.

Again he just gave her that 'feel sorry for me I'm helpless but really I don't want to do anything and just be an ass to you' look.

Charlotte rolled her eyes. _Jackass_.

He managed to look really regretful as he answered, "I'm sorry."

Charlotte saw him wince in mirrored pain, seeing her hurt, but then again, Charlotte remembered, he hadn't been able to handle being in the room when Amelia Shepherd was stitching her up. Then she blinked and shook her head hard trying to rid herself of the memory and all that came along with it.

_Sixty-five. _She made another mental tic-mark for the number of times her pregnancy had reminded her of her rape.

"I guess I should just be grateful you haven't left the room yet," she gasped, just voicing the current thought on her mind.

She was looking right at Cooper when he realized she was refering to his leaving her after she'd been raped (even though he hadn't known that at the time). And now the look on his face was as if she'd forced him to watch her run over a puppy with her car. Genuine remorse, and lots and lots of guilt.

"I'm sorry," he whispered this time really meaning it, looking at the floor in shame.

Charlotte King sighed, as the contraction ended she spoke up once more. "You're gonna need to get used to it, Coop," she answered. "This is like a mosquito bite compared to how bad it's gonna get, I'm gonna be hollerin' at you and blaming you for the death of Christ before you know it."

"What about the death of Bambi?" Cooper tried to meet her gaze and attempted a smile, not sure how his comment would be taken. To tell the truth, that's why he'd tried to stay still in the room, yet far away and speak as little as possible. That way he'd reasoned, it would be impossible to do or say the wrong thing. Although now it was starting to look like doing nothing was the wrong thing- even if Charlotte said otherwise.

Charlotte gave him a grin at his response. "I mean it," she huffed, "this is going to get so bad I'll be praying for every God in heaven to kill me."

Cooper gulped and winced. Wishing his wife didn't have to go through pain in order to give him children. Wishing he didn't have to be there to witness it since she did.

"So get used to me being a bitch-pain-in-the-ass to you," she added. "Cuz you'll deserve it!"

Cooper readily and quickly nodded at that so that he looked like a bobble-head.

"Absolutely! Absolutely!" He couldn't agree with her enough or fast enough. He'd do anything if it meant it would stop her pain, or make this all in any way easier for her to bear.

"I'd do anything I could to make this easier for you," he added, putting down the Cosmo so that she could see he meant it.

Charlotte just sighed and tried to lean back on the pillows behind her, keeping her eyes locked on Cooper's just daring him to look at his damn magazine instead of her.

"Wish I could get a distraction," she grumbled, making sure she was loud enough for Cooper to hear.

Cooper said nothing to that. What could he say? Charlotte just lay there quiet, enjoying for the moment that her body wasn't being ripped apart, and that she wasn't screaming. Damn I am not looking forward to that she thought, considering the time in the future where without drugs she'd likely be screaming and screaching in agony.

_Weak,_ she thought. _I hate being weak._ The only thought that consoled her was that the people on this floor were used to it.

_Last time I screamed like that_ she thought-

_oh damn it!_ She pursed her lips and glared. _Sixty six,_ she counted, _sixty seven_.

"If I was to count all the ways that rapist has screwed up my life," she announced, "I'd still be counting, and I'd be on a lot higher number than sixty-seven."

Cooper blinked, not able to read her mind. "Huh?"

"Nothing," she shook her head and sighed again. She never talked to Cooper about it, or at least hardly, she couldn't well say that being pregnant reminded her of being raped, could she? Even if it was true. He wouldn't get it. He'd freak out. Not to mention all the different ways pregnancy had turned out to remind her of her rape. And now here was her own labor, kicking her in the ass and reminding her of her rape at the same time.

_This sucks!_

She sighed again. He's the weak one, she realized.

_Damn, this is depressing._

As another contraction made her yell through gritted teeth, a distracting thought hit her as well. Something that Cooper could do, and something that he could do that might actually make her feel better.

Next Chapter will probably be rated M, not T, just so you know.

-Okay Reviewers, tell me what you think! Be honest. Well, maybe not too honest. I'm out on a limb enough as it is. Plus, with so few of you reviewing the Charlotte King Sexologist story, I just feel pretty pathetic as a writer. I want to keep working on that story, but I admit it's kind of depressing when no one reviews. It's really sucky when you know people are reading your story, but they just aren't reviewing it. That's just plain rude. Not to mention makes a writer feel sucky. So if you have or haven't read that story yet, go read AND review it too, please. :) Thank you.


	2. Chapter 2

Wish I didn't know how much of this stuff is rooted in truth. Painful to write. really.

It hadn't started well. That was one. If Charlotte thought it wouldn't end there, she probably wouldn't have bothered to start counting at all.

It started long before she started to think she needed to go see Addison for a pregnancy. Long before she was excited because she knew why she wanted to go see Addison- in hopes she'd lose the pregnancy. It was the pain to start with, that had started years ago, the lingering physical reminders of a brutal rape.

The stabbing pain, that nearly knocked the wind out of her. She knew there was likely deep scar tissue, possibly vascular adhesions attached to her ovaries, or attaching her ovaries to her uterus, or other areas they were not to be. Charlotte King wasn't stupid, but she knew that getting a pelvic exam done after that sick bastard raped her was going to be the last time anyone put a speculum in her. She didn't plan on letting another doctor get a look-see in there for medical reasons unless her vagina were actually, literally, on fire.

Addison's post-rape exam had been worse than the rape; hence Charlotte was more than reluctant to repeat something that traumatic. She knew she was supposed to do a follow-up pelvic, but couldn't bear it. She knew she certainly needed to after she'd resumed having sex with Cooper, or when she'd first tried to. turns out she did indeed have a lot of internal scar tissue, evidenced not only by the pain, but by her bleeding like a stuck pig. Horrified by both that and Cooper's unintended act of hurting her, Charlotte had taken matters into her own hands (as opposed to going through yet another traumatizing pelvic exam), going as far as she could with the equipment at hand. She wanted Cooper to think she was fine and 'over it'. Couldn't do that if he physically couldn't have sex with her.

It was difficult to cause herself so much pain. She stuffed a handtowel in her mouth to muffle her screams as she used a dilator to push through the scar tissue. Some bits had knitted themselves together, making her impenatrable. She kept at it, until her thighs and hands were covered in blood, and until the tool could penetrate fully. She was shaking from the pain, and the effort of continuing to hurt herself, in the midst of flash-back after flash-back.

As much as Charlotte hoped this was all, she knew as well as any doctor that scar tissue can travel. It was entirely possible for adhesions to have formed on her uterus, and even her ovaries. But, she didn't want to think about that. Not because it would make her sterile, that would be a plus. It was because scar tissue attached to the uterus or ovaries was notorious for causing random horrible, imobilizing pain at the most inconvenient of times.

When the pregnancy resulted in the same horrid pains, Charlotte was thrown right back there. And so when she'd skipped off to see Addison for the removal of her IUD and hopeful subsequent miscarriage she was more looking forward to ending her pregnancy than she was worried about the procedure or the pelvic itself. In fact she didn't give Addison giving her a pelvic a second thought until she was gowned and in the stirrups.


	3. Chapter 3

As best she tried, Charlotte still found herself shaking, closing her eyes seemed to help, except when his face flashed in front of her.

She tried having Addison talk, but hearing her blather soon became worse than the uncomfortable 'I've been raped and you have to examine me again' feeling.

Fortunately inserting the speculum hadn't been a problem. Charlotte had been worried about the pain.

"Charlotte," Addison's tone was full of disapproval, with a tinge of pity.

Knowing her body, and what she'd done to it to force it back to normal, Charlotte knew what Addison saw.

"I see you took matters into your own hands."

Charlotte was grateful that Addison's voice was only full of disapproval.

"Don't know what you're talkin' about Montgomery," she lied blithely.

"Right." Addison sighed. "You could have come to see me. You should have come to see me."

"No thanks."

"At least if I'd done it, it would have been less painful for you."

Charlotte made a snorting sound. "I doubt it."

She heard Addison sigh heavily again. "I'm sorry, Charlotte."

"You know you still have some adhesions, and some of these tears, and the new ones you created by trying to rotor ruter your way through your vaginal scar tissue, haven't healed properly."

Uncharacteristically unprofessional she asked what was on her mind,

"How in the world did you manage to have sex with Cooper?" She asked, thinking of the immense pain it must have caused her.

"Once I got rid of the scar tissue, it wasn't really a problem."

Addison considered the strong posibility that her co-worker was lying. Then she considered how Charlotte King needed to be in control of her own life, and didn't want a single reminder of her rape. She was a sexologist, and everyone in the practice knew how hot and heavy her sex life with Cooper was- not that she wanted to know, but it was there. Having scar tissue from a rape inside her body was not only a reminder but most likely seemed like an extra slap in the face from fate. In that situation she was sure Charlotte was furious, and simply wanted the reminder gone as quickly as possible. And if no one knew about it but Charlotte, so much the better.

No wonder she didn't want to come see me.

"Well I'm at least glad you came to me to get your IUD out, before you decided to go all MacGyer on yourself again and take that out too."

She felt Charlotte laugh before she heard the sound.

Addison maneuvered the speculum farther.

"Let me know if this becomes too uncomfortable," she remembered to add. She felt sick remembering the last time she'd done this to Charlotte, and now thinking about the discomfort Charlotte must be in she was suddenly reminded of Amelia telling her all about how she'd stitched up Charlotte King's arm and her face without painkillers.

She wouldn't let me know if it was too uncomfortable, she realized.

"How's it going in there, Montgomery?"

She wondered if she'd just been sitting there motionless.

"You know there's an herbal oil suppository that would help to heal the internal scars and rehydrate the tissue," she spoke again. "It'd make sex a lot more comfortable, and help your reproductive organs return to a more healthy state."

She didn't tell her that Pete had these items.

"What the hell are you talkin' about, Montgomery?" Charlotte demanded. "If there was something like that, don't you think I'd know about it?"

"Well there is, and you don't know about it," Addison countered steering the woman in a direction where she couldn't say no. "Do you want the stuff or not?"

"Fine," Charlotte snapped, making sure to sound like she did not want nor need the stuff, "I'll take the crap."

"Good," Addison smiled.

Then with the light shining fully,Addison sighed. "Charlotte, you have scar tissue on your cervix."

Crap.

"I'm going to need to examine your uterus and ovaries as well, to make sure there isn't more. We'll do an ultra-sound as well. I'd have no problem fitting you in for a laporatomy to examine further."

"Just do this for now," Charlotte answered.

Addison sucked in her breath, wondering if this was how Amelia had felt.

She told Charlotte she could give her some valium or morphine for the pain, but she refused. Obviously, she'd tried to joke, she couldn't give Charlotte any local anasthetics for internal organs. She thought about a shot of lydocain into the vaginal walls themselves, but Charlotte shot that idea down with quickness.

"You realize that me removing the scar tissue is going to hurt like hell," she commented, worse than a shot of lydocaine."

"It ain' the pain I'm worried about," she half lied, "it's the brain damage that lydocain shots in that area can cause."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Addison laughed, finding the idea ludacris."

"You're double-board certified and you don't know this?" She was stalling, but she was also speaking the truth. "That stuff can go right into the blood stream that leads directly to the brain. It can cause ephasia, and worse irreversible brain damage."

"You're joking."

"I am not. I've seen it happen, and if you think about your anatomy and physiology you'll see why that's possible from just a 'simple' shot in the peritenium or vagina as opposed to the old fashioned 'shot in the butt'.

"I've done periteneal and vaginal lydocaine injections before," she objected.

"But you obviously haven't encountered the rare but possible brain complication. I have. So I don't want you anywhere near my vagina or perenium with a needle."

Addison just blinked. "Okay."

"You know this is going to hurt?" She said is slowly, incredulous, hoping that Charlotte would get the point and agree to taking something for the pain.

"That's putting it mildly."

"So, knowing this, you still want me to just-"

"Go at it?" Charlotte interuppted. "Yup."

Addison thought for a moment. "Charlotte this isn't needed right away. If you'd like I can remove the scar tissue after everyone in the practice has left for the day."

"So that no one will hear you screaming," is what she kept to herself.

Charlotte fought against wanting to be strong and stoic and not care about pain, and the out that Addison was giving her. With a long sigh she answered,

"Fine. We'll wait."


End file.
